


终得饶赦

by invalidSyntax



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Alteration, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Loop, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax
Summary: 对二周目神示使徒线中，在失败的幻影之战（即负面结局“融解”）里，长生者Julian Coseley制造的梦魇到底是怎么回事的一种个人解读，总之不是什么好事。一言以蔽之JC欺负小年轻，内含大量私设及可能的OOC——最明显的两个见relations tag——直角引号内为游戏原文本。我不拥有CultSim。部分灵感来源SCP-444-JP。
Relationships: Apostle Entheate/Bright Young Thing (Cultist Simulator), Julian Coseley/Apostle Entheate (Cultist Simulator)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	终得饶赦

他悲哀地回忆起那些日子，那时他的头脑好似玻璃，记忆好似光，知识在脑中纤毫毕现，这是无数刻苦努力的深夜外加一点守夜人的眷顾留下的透彻明晰。然而当梦魇寸寸侵袭，玻璃殿堂的崩解只需要一天。  
幻影之战来得比他想象中早得多，而他其时正仔细端详着一堆遥远沙漠里找到的古卷，沉浸于那艰深的文本而没有做好准备。  
于是来自朱利安·科赛利的梦魇侵袭进他的头脑。  
他试图召唤来自漫宿的造物抵挡，然而运气不在他这边，原生先知逃脱无踪吃掉了一个教徒的猫，而镜中少女拒绝对抗冬之长生者。  
「于是梦魇永不停歇。永不停歇。不分白天黑夜，梦里梦外，半空中的响动，我向内生长的发根，自始至终敞开的门和栖于寒冷的偏头痛而且一切都在向我说话，无时无刻所有事物，保持清醒的苦役是蜿蜒的重力而边境的挤压是人群的挤压而我正在蜕下我自己，就如同冰川的移动。」

忽然幻觉消失了，他置身于一个陌生的空间，周围全是白色的雾气。  
他戒备地看着迷雾里走出来的人影，问他你还打算制造出什么样的幻觉来折磨我，悉听尊便。  
朱利安·科赛利闻言温和而得体地笑了，露出八颗牙齿，对他说并不是，我只想给你看点真实的记忆，这里比较好放电影。  
他的脑子轰然炸开，痛苦比之前任何一次都剧烈，却又带着钢锯切割缆绳的缓慢、坚决和残忍。

  
记忆在精神凌迟中缓慢恢复。他看到那个人，他的导师、救主、引路人、沐光明者、以及他爱而不得之人。  
一开始是画面。他看到弧月清光下两个漫步的影子，看到自己在月夜的小径上向那个人下跪说愿意奉身于对理性、知识和辉光的追求无论代价为何，也看到骄盛夺目的光辉里那个人思索良久伸手抹掉他脸上的泪痕，然后在他的唇上轻轻落下一吻转身离去。  
再然后是知觉和声音。他记起那天晚上红茶的温度和口感，记起书店背后的房间里旧书纸墨的香味，也记起办公桌上的书籍稿纸哗啦啦散落一地，那个人问你喜欢这样么，而他双腿发抖无法动弹，唯一的念头是千万不要被门外的同窗听见。当然他也记起背后囚徒哀求你们要干什么我愿意付钱放了我，而他几乎是手足无措地关上门不忍看房间里发生的事，记起半夜潜入警局抖着手划了四次才划亮火柴点燃那张要命的纸，以为身后有脚步声，几乎当场瘫倒在地，也记起看到自己的白衬衫上手掌上和指缝里全是新鲜的血迹，双腿无力眼前发黑胃里阵阵痉挛，缓了良久才绕开眼前的尸首走向旧时贵妇的财宝。  
最后是情感。曾经属于他的情感，排山倒海而至，几乎令他的精神无法承受。他想起夤夜回到自己的公寓在单人床上睁着眼睛直到天亮，一次又一次地在记忆中描绘刚刚发生的一切，猜想那个人现在在干什么，担心他熬夜看书劳累过度，咖啡因摄入过量对身体不好。他也想起自己博士论文第一章的初稿被自己快翻散了架，只因他睡不着的时候就把它拿起来仔细端详字缝间红墨水的批注，那字迹张扬肆意，每一个字母他都烂熟于心。他想起柔情蜜意的季节和幻象频出的时节，想起甜蜜、酸涩、苦痛、入迷和绝望，想起他无可救药地爱上了这世界上唯一能理解他的人……那个人。他的导师以及他在无形之术求索上的引路人。  
然后那个人出现在他面前，长发如熔融的金子，同样颜色的眼睛疏离而戒备，亲口告诉他一个他从来不想面对的答案。他的沐光明者说一向只把他看作学生、下属以及各取所需的炮友，至多是一个相谈甚欢的朋友，然后为了自己的大功业抹除了他会带来麻烦的感情和记忆。  
他想捶胸顿足，嚎啕大哭，嘶声尖叫，扼住眼前人的脖子和他同归于尽。

  
然而最后他只是闭上眼告诉自己，这是长生者制造的幻觉。  
——良久他又睁开眼睛叹息，说这又为什么不是真实的答案呢。

所以你也看到了，你还不愿意离开这条路是吗？  
朱利安·科赛利的声音适时地响起。  
我对与你本人为敌没兴趣，还可以给你机会摆脱你导师的控制，让你不再成为漫宿之墙上一块可悲的石头。

他再次闭上眼睛，自嘲地笑了笑，摇头。  
——谢谢您。可是离开了这条道路，我的人生又还能剩下什么呢？

再然后他不共戴天的死敌站在他面前，眼神里有奇怪的怜悯和动容，摇头叹息说我给了你自由意志和记忆你居然不要，这种可悲的忠诚或者说坚定的爱情真是令人感动。以及你知道吗你让我想起我的学生——你长得特别像他——但这愚蠢的漫宿里不能再有更多具名者了。  
他自暴自弃地望着他永生的敌人失笑出声，说我就是爱他，一直爱到我死为止，自愿选择做他的燃料供他升天成名，都这样了您还能把我怎么样，不如把我一刀捅死拉倒，您手上不想沾血的话叫个镜中少女来也行，她们不是和您互称教名嘛。  
朱利安·科赛利说是啊我不能把你怎么样，但你错了和镜中少女关系特好的是韦斯特格伦，以及反正现在我有无尽的时间。而且，听了你这番掷地有声的陈述以后我对你本人挺感兴趣的。  
他所剩无几的理性还没来得及解读出这句话的意思，他的死敌已经付诸行动。

他的理智寸寸剥落如年久失修的旧墙皮，谵妄和不知梦里还是梦外的痛苦如青苔一般在其上蓬勃孳生，身体却由于突如其来的刺激而止不住地发着抖，剩余的意志力全用于死死咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声来。  
而他那不共戴天的仇敌缓缓地进入他，填满他，以跟梦魇在他头脑里推进如出一辙的方式缓慢动作并逐渐加快，残忍而优雅，每秒钟都再磨蚀掉半分他的理性和意志，直到沉默变成压抑不住的喘息再变成断断续续的呻吟。事实上他已经分不清真实和幻觉，反正都是如出一辙的痛苦……以及不愿承认的快感，从两腿之间扩散到全身。他似乎听到有人在他耳边低语*，说的什么他听不太清也没有力气回答，只是感觉由于和梦魇及记忆不同的原因，思维和神智又一次烟花一样炸开了。  
终于他的死敌轻轻放开他，走到他面前，几乎称得上温和地再问一遍同样的问题。  
他腿一软跪倒在地上，目光对上眼前一双锃亮的黑皮鞋，股间无法凝固的白蜡油混着不凋花蜜缓缓滴落，也不知道是谁的。  
而他所爱之人的幻影抱着双臂站在旁边看着，面无表情，眼神冷漠而空洞。他本能地闭上眼不想去看。  
"不。"  
"明白了。你拒绝是吗？"他的死敌用友善的语气确认道。  
他再度摇头，任泪水从紧闭的眼帘后溢出。  
朱利安还算有点人性，给了他五分钟让他哭完。  
于是他的记忆被抹掉，昨日再次重现，然后是又一次，每一次都带着上个时间循环残破的幻象。他爱的人依旧一次一次出现，那双艳丽的异色眼睛每次都比上一次更冷酷。

他知道自己撑不了多久了。  
朱利安·科赛利也知道，看着瘫倒在面前的他，耐心地等待着，甚至懒得再一次提问。终于男人等得不耐烦了，说你再不说话我们就再来一次。  
他终于崩溃，脱口而出求您了给我一个痛快我什么都愿意做求您停下来……  
他的死敌蹲下来饶有兴趣地看着他问，你真的什么都愿意做但求一死吗。他点头，然而还是迟疑但无法控制地补上一句，只希望您不要要求我背叛他**。  
他的死敌闻言轻轻笑了，说你既然如此真诚地恳求我赐予你终局，当然也是可以的。以及我对你的导师没兴趣，没有你的话，他真不足以与我为敌。在此之前，既然你什么都愿意做，我要你自愿委身于我。  
现在，再来一次。

他没有拒绝，在新的一个时间循环开始时，一言不发地站起来，转过身开始一件件脱衣服。  
难道他还有别的选择吗？

事后他的死敌伸手钳住他的咽喉，问他还有没有什么话想说。  
他摇头。  
他的死敌于是接着说你猜对了，你刚见到的他还真是幻觉，你的导师目前对此一无所知——看在你答应了我条件的份上，我打算给你一点额外的报偿，比如你是否想知道那个人对你实际上抱有什么样的看法和感情。  
他想了想依旧摇头，艰难地说我大概能猜到你要说什么，但事到如今这又有什么意义。  
朱利安于是笑了，说那好，我将依照你的意愿，让你自由地死去。顺带一提，我估计你没有完全猜对。

「我再也无法忍受。再也不能。」  
"导师……对不起……"  
覆在他咽喉上的手慢慢收紧。  
他于是终得饶赦。  
——不复存在—— 

FIN

*: 以我的个人口味，I think Julian was murmuring, like, 'Claude Hersault...'

**：此处背叛一词取《一九八四》定义。我觉得我挺有人性了没上101号房……


End file.
